Dog Sitting
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall and Logan are secretly dating. James asked Logan to watch Fox while he goes out of town with his girlfriend. Kendall and Logan take the golden oppertunity to spend some time together and have a little fun. KOGAN


**Ok so this is written for **_klolo8,_** who won a contest of mine. The prize was a request and this is what come from it. I hope you like it. So wihtout further ado, here it is. **

**Dog Sitting **

Logan sighed as he laid in Kendall's arms. He liked days where they could just relax and get away from the stresses of life. He knew he was safe when he was in Kendall's arms. It was like nothing bad could happen as long as he was in Kendall's arms. They were like a protective cocoon for him. Logan looked down at Kendall's hands, which were resting on his stomach. Logan smiled as he placed his hands over Kendall's hands. Logan liked that he could just lay there with Kendall without a worry in the world.

Logan and Kendall had been dating for a few weeks now. Logan had broken up with his girlfriend once he realized his feelings for his blonde best friend. He knew Kendall had had a crush on him for the longest time. He had finally admitted his feeling to the blonde. They had gotten together then and had kept it from their friends. Logan didn't want to hurt his ex by telling her he was gay.

"What's on you're mind?" Kendall whispered.

"Nothing," Logan said shrugging.

"You're a bad liar, Henderson," Kendall said softly as he lightly tickled Logan's stomach. Logan giggled and grabbed his hands stopping him.

"Ok," Logan said, "I am thinking about us," he admitted.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"I am thinking about how much I like to be in your arms," Logan admitted a light blush dusting across his cheeks.

"Well I like having you in my arms," Kendall said.

"Good," Logan said as he rested his head back against Kendall's shoulder. "because I don't plan on leaving," he said smiling.

"I don't want you to," Kendall said tightening his hold on Logan. Logan laughed at that and turned his head to look at Kendall. He tilted his head up and smiled. He reached up and pulled the blonde down for a kiss. Kendall eagerly met him half way. They sat there kissing.

Logan broke the kiss first when the need for air was too great. He sat up and turned to look into Kendall's eyes for a moment. He just couldn't get over how beautiful they were. He didn't know what it was about his eyes, but they captivated him. Logan could stare at them for hours if he could.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen," Logan said without thinking.

"Thank you," Kendall said smiling showing off his dimples. "You're are better though," he added while he placed his hand on Logan's cheek. Logan leaned in and kissed him again. Kendall wasted no time running his tongue against Logan's lips begging for entrance. Logan parted his lips and let Kendall thrust his tongue into his mouth. Logan sucked on the appendage and moaned as it rolled with his own. Logan's hands moved down Kendall's back and back up. They sat there just kissing and lightly groping one another.

Logan's phone beeped and he reluctantly pulled away from Kendall. Kendall pouted as Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at it and saw he had a text message from James. He sighed and shook his head.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"That was James," Logan said, "I have to go," he said as he stood up.

"Why?" Kendall asked grabbing Logan's hand.

"James asked me to watch Fox for the weekend while he and Alison go out of town," Logan said as he pulled Kendall up as well, "I need to go pick him up," he said.

"Can I come with?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"Do you really want James putting two and two together?" Logan asked, "I mean I think he and Carlos are getting a little suspicious," he added.

"They are our friends," Kendall said, "I think it's time we tell them," he said.

"I can't," Logan said, "I couldn't do that to Victoria," he said looking down at the ground. He was referring to his ex-girlfriend.

"Victoria is a big girl Logie," Kendall said placing a hand on Logan's cheek, "she can take it," he said.

"No girl wants to hear that their boyfriend broke up with them because their gay," Logan said looking at Kendall. "I think it's best we play this down and wait for the right moment," he said.

"I guess," Kendall said, "this is why I didn't date anyone," he said.

"Yeah that and the fact that you were head over heels in love with me had nothing to do with it," Logan said. He placed his hand on Kendall's cheek and pulled the blonde into a kiss. "Wait here and I'll be back in a bit," he said.

"Fine," Kendall said pouting. Logan laughed and leaned in and gave Kendall a kiss. Logan turned and left the room. Kendall heard his car start and then drive away.

Kendall made his way out of Logan's room and wandered into the living room. He knew that Logan wouldn't mind him watching TV. Kendall settled into the couch and relaxed. He heard a car pulling into the driveway. Kendall sat up slightly and waited for Logan to come inside. He head the door open. He heard the pad of Fox's paws on the floor. He smiled as Fox ran into the living room with Logan behind him.

"Hey," Kendall said. Fox ran up to Kendall and jumped up into his lap. Kendall scratched the puppy behind his ears. Fox seemed to like that.

"Hey Ken," Logan said as he walked over to Kendall and Fox. Kendall was petting Fox's head when Logan sat down next to him.

"So, I got bored," Kendall said looking to the TV.

"That's ok," Logan said pecking Kendall on the lips. Fox jumped up onto the couch and laid down next to Logan.

"So how long are we going to have Fox?" Kendall asked looking at the puppy next to Logan. He reached over and scratched him behind his ear. Fox seemed to like that.

"_I_ am gonna have him all weekend," Logan said stressing the I.

"And _I _thought I was staying the weekend as well," Kendall said smiling.

"You are," Logan said smiling, "but if James asks you only came over once, and played with Fox," he said.

"I know the drill Logie," Kendall said smiling at his boyfriend. He leaned in and kissed Logan. Logan placed his hand on the back of Kendall's neck and deepened the kiss. Kendall moved them so he was laying back on the couch with Logan hovering over him. They were so caught up in the moment they almost didn't hear Fox bark. He barked again they sprang apart. They looked at the dog who was now sitting on the floor beside their heads.

"What's wrong Fox?" Logan asked looking at the dog. He sat up and looking at the dog who was looking out the window. "Do you want to go outside?" he asked.

"The curtain's open," Kendall said sitting up as well. "We can't be careless Logie," he said getting up and closing the curtains. "Take Fox out back," he said.

"I know we can't afford to be careless," Logan said as he stood up. "Come on Fox let's go outside," he said.

Kendall sat down on the couch once more. He couldn't believe that they hadn't thought to check the curtains. They had never been so careless before. They were celebrities in Hollywood after all. They weren't that big yet, but they were getting there. People would do anything to get an incriminating picture. Kendall sat there waiting for Logan to return with Fox. Kendall then noticed a dog bed by the wall that led to the hall. Logan must've set it there while he was playing with Fox. Logan returned a few minutes later and Fox walked over to his dog bed and laid down.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said, "normally we are so careful," he said.

"I think we should at least tell the guys," Kendall said, "I mean they are our friends and they would be pissed if they found out from the tabloids," he said.

"I think you're right," Logan said looking down at his feet. He really didn't want to do this right now. They had the tour coming up and he had just broken up with Victoria. He didn't want her to think that was the reason, although it was. He didn't want to hurt her, but he did love Kendall. He wanted to tell the world that they were dating. They had both changed their face book relationship status to 'it's complicated' but nobody seemed to catch on. Most people thought Logan was having problems with Victoria, and everyone thought Kendall was with another girl that was using him. They both laughed at that, but said nothing on the topic.

"So, after this weekend, we'll tell them?" Kendall asked.

"I supposed we don't have a choice do we?" Logan asked, "I mean like you said they are bound to find out eventually," he said.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and playing with Fox. They were in total bliss just being together. They were just all in all having a good time together. They were having a great time. They were just having a good time. They were basically playing house. They were having fun too. Fox was fun to play with and he wasn't that hard to take care of.

"No, no, I did not say that," Logan said laughing.

"Yes you did," Kendall said, "you told Victoria and Maddie that," he said. Logan stopped to think for a moment before he hung his head.

"I guess I did," he said.

"Face it Henderson you're a flirt," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean anything," Logan said, "I have one person to give all my love to," he said without thinking.

"Love?" Kendall asked.

"Uh," Logan said slowly. They had never used that word before. They were taking their time and not rushing into this. They didn't want to rush in only to get hurt. "Yeah, love," Logan said softly.

"Logan," Kendall said slowly.

"I know we agreed not to rush into this, but I love you Kendall," Logan said.

"I love you too," Kendall said smiling. Logan leaned in and captured Kendall's lips with his. They were just getting into it when Fox started barking. Logan sighed and pulled away from Kendall. He turned to the dog and looked at him. Fox was sitting there wagging his tail happily.

"I swear this dog it a cockblocker," Logan said as he stood up from his spot on the couch. Kendall giggled as he watched Logan kneel down in front of the dog. "What's the matter boy?" he asked. Fox jumped on Logan knocking him onto his back. Kendall laughed and walked over to Logan and Fox. He sat down and patted his lap. The puppy climbed into his lap.

"He just needs attention," Kendall said looking down at the puppy. He started to pet the dogs head and Fox laid his head down. Kendall smiled as he watched the dog slowly close his eyes. After awhile Kendall carefully picked Fox up and carried him over to his bed. He waited as Fox closed his eyes once more and fell asleep. Kendall walked over to Logan and held his hand out to him. Logan took his hand and pulled Logan to his feet. "You just gotta know how to calm them down," Kendall said.

"Thank you," Logan said, "now where were we?" he asked as he reached up and placed his hands on the back of Kendall's neck. Kendall leaned down and sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Why don't we take this up stairs," Logan asked as he pulled back from Kendall. Kendall nodded his head.

The two turned and all but ran from the room. They made their way up stairs to Logan's bedroom. They shut the door behind them not wanting Fox to wander in.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"No talking," Logan said. He pulled Kendall into a bruising kiss. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's waist and guided the brunette over to his bed. He pushed Logan down onto the bed. He stood over him and smiled down at him. Kendall took his own shirt off and tossed it aside. He climbed onto the bed and straddle Logan's hips.

"Shirt off," Kendall said grabbing the hem of Logan's shirt. Logan lifted his arms and Kendall tugged the shirt off. He tossed it aside and it joined his shirt on the floor. Kendall leaned down and crashed his lips onto Logan's. Logan moaned at the roughness and brought his hands up to Kendall's hair. He tugged on the blonde locks and Kendall moaned. Kendall started to kiss hi way down Logan's jaw to his neck.

"Ken," Logan moaned. He let his hands fall from Kendall's hair and they traveled down Kendall's side and to the front of his jeans. He slowly worked the blonde's jeans open. He shoved his hand into Kendall's jeans and rubbed the blonde's cock through his boxers. Kendall moaned and bit down onto Logan's neck. Logan moaned at that. Kendall pushed Logan down onto the bed and leaned down.

"Do you feel that Logie," Kendall asked as he rolled is hips down into Logan's. "Do you feel how hard you make me?" he asked. Logan moaned and grabbed Kendall's hips and rolled his up into Kendall moaning.

"Ken," Logan panted. Kendall leaned down and captured Logan's lips in a needy kiss. Kendall continued to roll his hips down into Logan's. They were both moaning and slowly climbing closer and closer to the edge.

"I want to fuck you now," Kendall said as he stopped his hips.

"Then do it,' Logan said as he tried to get more friction.

"With pleasure," Kendall said. He reached down and quickly pulled Logan's pants and boxers off in one swift movement. Logan gasped as the cool air hit his over heated skin. Kendall crawled over to the side of the bed and opened the bedside table drawer. He grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom. He positioned himself between Logan's legs once more.

"Ken," Logan whined. Kendall grinned and opened the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He brought them down to Logan's hole and teased him a bit. "Quit teasing," Logan moaned.

"As you wish," Kendall said. He pressed a finger into Logan. Logan moaned at the feeling. Kendall pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. He pumped his fingers in and out while Logan moaned and thrust his hips down. Kendall curled his fingers up and hit Logan's prostate. Logan moaned loudly.

"There," Logan said. Kendall pulled his fingers out earning a whine from Logan. Kendall quickly shed his jeans and grabbed the condom and opened it. He slipped it on and lubed himself up. He then positioned himself at Logan's entrance.

"You ready?" Kendall asked.

"Just fuck me already," Logan said as he wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. Kendall didn't need to be told twice. He pushed in and started a slow pace. "Faster," Logan moaned. Kendall did was he was told and started to move faster. Soon Logan was moaning and thrusting back onto Kendall. Kendall showed no mercy with his thrusts. He pounded into the man beneath him.

"Fuck Logie, so tight," Kendall moaned. He reached down and grabbed Logan's leaking cock. He started to stroke Logan in time with his thrusts. Logan moaned louder and arched his back off the bed. He pulled Kendall down to him and kissed him with so much need and lust. Logan threw his head back and let out a silent scream as he hit his orgasm. Kendall wasn't far behind him. With a few more thrusts he came filling the condom. Kendall collapsed on the bed beside Logan.

"That was amazing," Logan said.

"Always is," Kendall said smiling at Logan. He sat up and took the condom off and tossed it into the garbage can. He fell onto the bed next to Logan again when he heard scratching at the door and whining.

"That would be Fox," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said as he got up. He grabbed a pair of boxers for him and Logan and tossed Logan a shirt. He put a shirt on as well and walked over to the door and opened it. Fox ran into the room and jumped up onto the bed. Kendall laughed as he walked over to the bed and laid down next to Logan.

"This is fun," Logan said.

"The sex or watching the dog?" Kendall asked.

"Both," Logan said grinning.


End file.
